1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a microwave oven which steam cooks food using steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven is an appliance which cooks food laid in its cooking cavity by irradiating microwaves generated from a magnetron into the cooking cavity. Compared to an electric heater which cooks food by heating surfaces of the food, the microwave oven cooks the food by heating an interior of the food through a dielectric heating method. That is, the microwaves irradiated from the magnetron of the microwave oven cause molecules of moisture laden in the food to vibrate, thereby generating a frictional heat within the food to cook the food.
However, where food is cooked by such a conventional microwave oven, the taste and appearance of the food are deteriorated as the frictional heat generated from the microwaves to cook the food removes the moisture laden in the food. Furthermore, the conventional microwave oven is problematic in that it is difficult to steam cook food to which water must be added during a cooking. Thus, although the microwave oven is widely used to cook food, a separate steaming apparatus is additionally required to steam cook food, thus causing an inconvenience to a user.